Black Cloud Company
by CeriseBella
Summary: Il y a deux ans, ils l'avaient déjà trouvé. Elle s'était enfuie grâce à ses parents. A présent, elle vit seule. Mais ils l'ont retrouvé et ils en ont après elle. Et si cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à leur échapper ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je courrais si vite que j'avais l'impression de voler… Mes chevilles me fessaient tellement souffrir, j'avais envie de crier. Mais je continuais, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sinon c'était fini. Ils allaient m'attraper. Je le savais depuis le début qu'ils allaient y réussir mais j'avais besoin d'y croire. Simplement de l'espoir, juste un peu. De toute façon où est-ce que je pourrai me cacher ? Ils me retrouveraient. Pourtant il y a deux ans, ils avaient perdu ma trace, bien que je l'aie payé de la vie de deux êtres chers. Après, j'avais dû me cacher, j'avais presque réussi à avoir une vie normale, aussi normale que je le pouvais. Mais voilà, tout à une fin. Je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher, mes genoux étaient en sang, un putain de mal de crâne et j'étais éblouie par la lumière qu'ils projetaient de leurs hélicoptères à travers les arbres. Si seulement, je n'étais pas allée en cours aujourd'hui… Remarque, ils auraient été me chercher chez moi.

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Et voilà je me suis mis à l'écriture.. Si quelqu'un passe par-là..  
_

_Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, d'ailleurs je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me relire, si vous êtes intéressé..._

_A bientôt ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Et voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira.._

_Merci à __**Stella82**__ et __**Milou78**__ (Merci pour ta review ^^ Je n'ai pas pu te répondre sur ta mp, apparemment tu l'as désactivé. A bientôt, j'espère !) d'avoir laisser une trace de leur passage._

_Merci aux mises en alertes._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les matins, j'ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir, grâce à mes merveilleux rideaux et je me remercie moi-même. Je me lève doucement et cherche mon portable en tâtant ma table de nuit. 7h15. Come on ! Je me dirige vers ma cuisine, ouvre le frigo et sort la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je cherche un verre propre, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas facile d'en trouver un, mon appartement n'est pas un modèle de propreté. Après avoir grignoté un biscuit et bus mon jus, je vais m'habiller. Je décide de mettre un jeans gris, un t-shirt blanc, ma veste en cuir et pour finir mes converses. Je passe par la salle de bains, me brosse les cheveux puis les dents et me maquille légèrement. Enfin, je peux partir, je regarde l'heure, 7h52, c'est bon.

Dès que je ferme ma porte et commence à descendre les escaliers, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon sac. STOP, demi-tour. Je rouvre la porte et me mets en quête de mon sac. Après avoir retourné plusieurs tas de vêtements qui traînent, je le trouve sur le canapé et je repars. Arrivée au sous-sol, je me retrouve à un dilemme, le même chaque matin : J'y vais à pied ou je prends ma moto ? 15 minutes de marche ou 5 minutes de plaisir ? Et comme à chaque fois, le plaisir l'emporte.

Je me gare sur le parking. J'éteins le moteur, enlève mon casque et me recoiffe négligemment. J'ai cours de mathématiques, je crois. Lorsque j'arrive devant ma salle, Laurie m'interpelle :

« Hey ma belle ! Tu vas bien, depuis hier ? Faut que je te raconte des milliers de choses. Il n'est arrivée pleins de choses ce week-end. Oh, et puis avec Angelo, c'est un amour tu sais, il m'a emmené au restaurant, mais attention, pas dans une pizzeria comme la dernière fois, non, non : Dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, tu te rends compte ! Oh mon dieu, c'était géniale ! »

« J'imagine.. »

« Non mais attends c'est pas fini, il m'a aussi acheté des fleurs, non, pardon des roses, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, des roses rouges ! »

« Ok, tu dois être vraiment contente alors.. » dit-je, voilà, ça c'est moi, et mon manque de sociabilité.

« Et en fait, tout à l'heure, y'a un mec super sexy qui m'a demandé où il pouvait de trouver, je l'avais jamais vu, ça doit être un nouveau ! Il était vraiment hooot, si je n'avais pas Angelo, enfin il semblait vraiment s'intéressé à toi ! »

« Hein ? Un mec ? Mais qui ça ? » l'interroge-je, je parlais à très peu de gens de mon lycée, je n'étais pas du genre à me faire remarquer non plus.

« J'sais pas, je t'ai dit. Il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom, il a dit, pour être exact et je le cite : « Merci Mademoiselle, je me débrouillerai seul ». Pendant qu'elle m'explique, la cloche sonne. « On en reparle après, désolée mais je mets à côté d'Angelo, tu comprends ! »

En rentrant dans la salle, je salue Mme Polo. Je me l'apprécie pas particulièrement, enfin plutôt sa matière. Je sors mes affaires. Au début, j'essaie de suivre, mais franchement, c'est trop compliqué, et puis j'ai deux heures alors forcément il y a un moment où l'on décroche totalement. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes à rêvasser, la professeure m'interroge sur une équation. Je relève la tête et j'ai presque envie de pleurer… Je déteste ça. Une fois, l'équation finie, Marc lève la main :

« Oui Marc » dit-elle, désespérée que j'aie fait une faute.

« C'est faux madame, elle s'est trompée dès le début, donc… »

Là, je m'écoutais plus sauf quand la prof m'a dit d'aller m'asseoir, en passant devant Laurie je lui souris puis retourne à ma place, c'est-à-dire, au fond de la classe.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire, je croise le regard de Laurie qui a l'air de me dire de proposer m'asseoir avec elle et ses amies, sauf que je préfère largement rester seule plutôt d'être entouré de ces gens-là. Non pas que je n'aime pas Laurie mais je n'ai pas envie de les écouter parler de leurs prochaines sorties en amoureux je ne sais où. Donc je lui fais signe de la main, prends une pomme et sors dehors.

Je m'assois sur mon banc favori. Nous sommes en novembre, il fait assez frais dehors mais ça me va. Je n'aime pas être enfermée. Je croque dans ma pomme et une fois finie, j'attrape mon paquet de cigarettes. Une fois allumée, je la déguste bouffée par bouffée. La sonnerie retentit, je me dirige donc vers mon cours de sport. J'ai horreur de ce cours.

En arrivant à ma dernière heure avec Laurie, je m'installe à ma place habituelle et cette fois Laurie vient se placer à mes côtés. Le professeur d'histoire commence son cours et j'écris. Au milieu de l'heure alors que M. Poitou parle de la décolonisation de l'Inde, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement désagréable. Un homme rentre et dit :

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Pourrai-je m'entretenir avec vous monsieur ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes.»

Il demande cela avec un sourire mais on voit dans son regard une lueur d'agacement. Il a des cheveux blonds rasés et des yeux bleus. Il porte un jeans plutôt bleu foncée, un t-shirt gris et un sweat à capuche. Le professeur accepte et demande de patienter à la classe. Pendant ce temps, Laurie me regarde et elle a l'air excité :

« Oh mon dieu, c'est lui ! C'est lui, qui te chercher tout à l'heure. Tu crois qu'il te veut quoi ? »

Là, je commence à flipper. C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Je réfléchis et me pose la question, que je ne suis pas posé depuis deux ans, et si ils m'avaient retrouvé ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus, puisque le prof et l'homme mystérieux rentrent de nouveau dans la pièce. M. Poitou se racle la gorge et me regarde. Je sens que ça va être très mauvais, vraiment mauvais.

« Mademoiselle Swan, le jeune homme ici présent aurait à vous parler de quelque chose de vraiment important. »

Il me dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux, son tremblement est très visible, je ne sais pas ce que le gars lui a dit mais ça lui a fait peur. Et ça ne me rassure pas du tout, surtout quand le gars en question fait quelques pas vers moi et me sourit :

« Mademoiselle, je me présente, je suis James Hunter, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je prendrais très peu de votre temps. »

Là, je sais. Je sais que c'est eux. Je les reconnais. Rapidement, j'évalue mes options. Il y a quatre fenêtres. Nous sommes au deuxième étage, évidemment pour me faciliter la tâche. Il n'est pas seul, ça c'est certain. Combien sont-ils en tout ? Une dizaine ou plus ? Comment est-ce que je vais leur échapper cette fois-ci ? Putain, deux ans, ils ont mis deux ans à me retrouver, à mon avis, ils ne vont pas me lâcher.

Ils ont dû mettre les moyens. Bordel, j'espère seulement qu'ils n'y en a pas dans le couloir ! Je ne peux pas le suivre dans le couloir, il y a seulement deux fenêtres à chaque extrémité du couloir. Mais si je passe par une des fenêtres de la classe, ils m'attendent en bas, c'est sûr. Et il n'y aura pas seulement deux. Je suis coincée. J'ai horreur de ça. Ils ont dû prendre ma moto, encore une chose dont je suis sûre.

Et mon appartement ? Ils ont dû le fouiller, ils ont eu toute la journée ! Les enfoirés. Bon, je n'ai pas de solution mais il est hors de question que je me laisse attrapée. Facile à dire, je sais. Peut-être que si j'arrive à atteindre une voiture. J'ai un avantage : ils me veulent vivante. Enfin, la dernière fois, ils ont tout fait pour ne pas me blesser. Et si cette fois est différente ? Je fixe le jeune homme dans les yeux, il ne doit même pas avoir trente ans. Je ne l'ai jamais vu donc il est nouveau, peut-être que je peux en jouer, qui c'est. Quoique les autres ont dû le prévenir et vu le sourire arrogant qu'il me fait, il croit qu'il a gagné. Ce serait trop facile. Je me lève tout doucement de ma chaise sans le quitter des yeux. Je jette rapidement, un coup d'œil à la porte. Fermée, parfait.

Je m'engage dans l'allée de la classe. Je repère ma sortie. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne l'intimide pas du tout. Je le voie bien mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Je veux qu'il croie qu'il a gagné. J'avance encore vers lui, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres. Une fois assez proche de lui, je lui mets un énorme coup de poing et cours vers la fenêtre sous les cris de mes camarades et le regard choqué de mon professeur. Mais avoir d'atteint la poignée, un coup de feu retentit dans la classe. Je regarde ma main, le con, il a visé la poignée. Un autre coup retentit, puis encore deux autres.

Je dois dire qu'il est doué puisqu'il a explosé toutes les poignées sans casser les fenêtres. Je me retourne en vitesse et regarde autour de moi, toute la classe est à terre. J'entends les reniflements et des pleurs mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je me concentre sur ma tâche. Je fixe de nouveau James et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit il me coupe, il est vraiment très énervé, son visage est tout rouge :

« Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu te prends pour qui ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as frappé, putain ! Je t'ai pas touché, salope, tu vas me suivre sans causer un seul putain de problème. On n'avait dit que t'étais une dur à cuire mais moi je ne joue pas. Viens-là, tout de suite ! Ne m'énerve pas encore plus ! »

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. J'avais une fenêtre juste derrière moi. Il suffit que je lève le bras et casse la vitre avec mon coude et je pourrai sortir. Il faut simplement que j'agisse vite. A moins que je puisse passer par le couloir et prendre l'escalier de secours. Peut-être que ce serait plus prudent, histoire de ne rien me casser. Je pense même que ce serait une meilleure solution. D'accord, changement de plan.

Je me rapproche de lui en affichant un air résigné. Je ne fais aucun mouvement brusque, tout en douceur. Pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouve en face de lui. Il affiche un sourire victorieux. On commence à se diriger vers la porte. Et grave erreur de sa part, il est passé devant, je suis donc derrière lui. En un rapide geste, sans qu'il s'y attende, je lui donne un coup dans le creux du genou, il s'abaisse et je l'assomme à l'aide du dictionnaire posé sur le bureau du prof qui était à proximité. Une fois complétement à terre, je lui remets un coup, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne se relèvera pas. On est jamais trop prudent !

« Putain mais c'est qui ? Et la vache, t'assures grave Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Oh mon dieu, c'est énorme, je crois que le prof s'est évanoui ! T'imagines, on va faire la une au journal demain ! Oh ! Oh ! C'est trop bien ! Ahh » s'exclame Laurie, les yeux qui brillent, elle me regarde comme si j'étais une déesse. Et c'était flippant, vraiment.

« Putain, tais-toi, chérie ! » balance Angelo qui a l'air vraiment en colère.

J'observe la classe, ils sont tous flippés. Je pense que c'est à cause des coups de feu de tout à l'heure. Et puis ils ne doivent pas voir ça tous les jours. Je réfléchis et me dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me mette à courir.

« Désolée… euh pour le dérangement, je.. vais y aller. Et en fait, il n'est pas mort, hein. Et puis s'il demande par où je suis partie, vous ne savez pas, d'accord ? »

« Mais... bordel ! Tu vas où cette fois ? Bella ? BELLA ? » s'énerve Laurie, en se levant du sol.

« Je te déconseille de me suivre. A bientôt, enfin j'espère ! »

Je prononce ses dernières paroles et ouvre la porte délicatement. Je passe la tête, personne en vue. C'est vraiment pas net mais je ne me pose pas de questions et me mets à courir vite. Je dérape sur le sol, c'est glissant. Je trouve rapidement l'escalier de secours. J'ouvre d'un coup la porte et dévale les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, j'ouvre la porte qui mène sur l'extérieur d'un vif coup et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Ils sont là. Et ils sont nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Ils ont stoppés tous leurs mouvements. Tout le monde est figé. Ils me regardent tous. Ils savent tous qui je suis. D'accord, mise au point : je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Ils sont trop pour les éviter.

Je ne peux qu'avancer alors c'est ce que je fais. Je lève mon pied et avance. Ils braquent tous leurs armes sur moi. Putain, ils ont fait fort, vraiment fort, ils sont au moins une trentaine et encore les autres doivent être cachés. J'avance encore d'un pas, puis un autre et je m'arrête. Je regarde leurs réactions. Ils ont l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou peut-être de ne pas y croire. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas j'allais venir au milieu d'eux. Et ils ne sont pas cons, parce que j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça. J'observe autour de moi, aucun moyen de transports. A moins que…

« Hey ! » Autant les saluer, non ?

Ma voix résonne. Ils ont l'air tous surpris que je leur parle. En même temps, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose. Une personne s'approche mais je ne le distingue pas clairement. La nuit est déjà tombée.

« Isabella, bonsoir. Emmett Cullen. Juste pour savoir, parce qu'on s'interroge avec les gars. Je voulais savoir est-ce que vous avez l'attention de résister ou de vous rendre tranquillement ? » sourit-il.

«T'es un rigolo toi. » dis-je en souriant délicatement.

« Oh et bien, peut-être que j'ai une chance alors ? » rigole-t-il. Il me fixe comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je regarde, encore une fois, autour de moi et évalue mes chances (à moi) de pouvoir atteindre une voiture sans me faire attraper. Il y a trop d'hommes mais aussi un nombre important de véhicules. Je repère une Opel Astra sur ma droite, elle est un peu à l'écart et est entourée de seulement deux hommes. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?

« Aucune » réponds-je à sa question. Je me mis à courir vers l'Opel. Tout le monde se mit à paniquer. Emmett me poursuit. Les autres m'encerclent. Je grogne. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de tous les tuer. Je ferme les yeux. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et attrape mes armes. Quand Emmett réalise ce que aller suivre, il crie : « Ne lui tirez pas dessus, vivante, les gars, il l'a faut vivante ! »

Je cours vers la voiture et tire sur tous ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Je vise les jambes comme ça ils sont blessés. J'ai horreur de tuer mais je suis capable de le faire si c'est nécessaire. Lorsque j'arrive près de mon moyen de m'échapper, les deux hommes se mettent à me tirer dessus mais avant qu'ils me touchent, je les blesse. Je monte précipitamment dans la voiture, démarre et fonce.

Je cherche à sortir du cercle crée par les autres voitures et trouve une faille. J'effectue un dérapage, appuie sur la pédale d'accélération et je m'élance. Dès que j'arrive sur la route, j'accélère encore plus si possible mais ils me poursuivent, c'est prévisible. Une dizaine de voitures doit me suivre. Quand j'entends des bruits d'hélices, je comprends qu'il y a aussi des hélicoptères. Et ça, c'est mauvais, c'est mon pire ennemi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'ai presque semé toutes les voitures par contre les hélicoptères sont toujours là. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de leurs échapper, mais comment peut-on échapper à des machines qui volent ? En marchant peut-être. Je repère une forêt, il faudrait que je m'y enfonce, avec les arbres, je ne serais plus visible mais ils vont lancés des troupes d'hommes à ma recherche. Il faut que j'essaie. Dès que je passe devant la lisière de la forêt, j'ouvre ma portière et saute. L'Opel continue toute seule et finis par tomber dans le ravin un peu plus loin. Peut-être que si ils croient que je suis dans la voiture, ça va me faire gagner du temps mais ils sont loin d'être bêtes.

Je mets à courir vite, tellement vite. Je ne savais pas par où aller. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils allaient réussir. Au bout, de trente minutes de courses, je ne savais pas comment mais je cours si vite que j'avais l'impression de voler… Mes chevilles me font tellement souffrir, j'ai envie de crier. Mais je continue, il ne faut pas s'arrêter sinon c'est fini. Ils vont m'attraper. En fait, je pense que je le sais depuis le début, qu'ils vont y arriver mais j'ai besoin d'y croire. Simplement de l'espoir, juste un peu. De toute façon où est-ce que je peux me cacher ? Ils me retrouveront toujours.

Pourtant, j'ai réussi pendant un certain temps à leur échapper, deux années plus précisément, ils ont perdu ma trace bien que je l'ai payé de la vie de deux êtres chers. J'ai dû me cacher durant ce temps mais j'ai presque réussi à avoir une vie normale, aussi normale que je le pouvais malgré eux. Mais voilà, tout à une fin. Je n'arrête pas de trébucher, mes genoux sont en sang, un putain de mal de crâne et je suis éblouie par la lumière qu'ils projettent de leurs hélicoptères à travers les arbres. Si seulement, je n'étais pas allée en cours aujourd'hui… Remarque, ils auraient été me chercher chez moi.

J'avais le souffle court. Les poumons en feu. Je suis sur le point de vomir. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée et je regrette. J'ai soif. J'en peux plus. Je veux arrêter maintenant, non je ne peux pas. Elle est grande cette putain forêt. Je cours depuis au moins une heure et demie. Soudain, j'entends des voix et je panique. Elles sont trop proches. Je n'arrête d'un coup et tombe à terre.

J'ai l'impression que mes genoux sont déboités. Ma vision est floue. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vomis et me relève brusquement. Je distingue un groupe d'hommes. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus. L'un d'entre eux me voit et hurle que je suis par-là. Je me remets à courir à sens contraire. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ma vision est vraiment trouble. Je ne vois plus rien. Bordel, pas comme ça. Je rentre dans quelque chose de dure et tombe sur mes fesses. J'entends des hurlements de plus en plus proches me demandant de m'arrêter. Soudain, j'ai un soupçon de vue et j'aperçois un arbre en face de moi, ça doit dans ça que je me suis pris. Je me mets à y grimper mais avant d'atteindre une branche, je m'évanouis et tombe dans le vide.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre.._

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont lus et je remercie d'avance ceux qui laisseront une review._

_A bientôt ^^_

_CeriseBella_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2.. Il est plus long que le premier ! **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**Stella82**_** et **_**Mane-jei**_** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**Merci pour les mises en alertes et en favoris.  
**

**Je voulais aussi rappeler que c'est une fiction rated M. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, arrêtez-vous là. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que certaines choses peuvent choquées. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme étant dans sa saga, ceux-là et l'histoire m'appartiennent. **

**© 2012. CeriseBella**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout est noir. Je distingue des formes puis je me rends compte que je me trouve dans une pièce. Je suis allongée sur un lit, un grand lit même. Je n'ose pas bougée. Après avoir bien écouté autour de moi, j'ose enfin bouger, je cherche une lampe.

Quand j'en trouve enfin une, je clique sur le bouton et la pièce s'éclaire délicatement. Je m'assis en tailleur en milieu du lit. Je suis choquée. Plus les minutes passent plus la lumière s'intensifie et mieux je vois ce qui m'entoure.

Je suis bien sur un lit sauf qu'il est rond et qu'il est placé au centre de la pièce. Sur ma gauche se trouve une table de nuit ovale, sur celle-ci se trouve un énorme cactus et je vous jure que c'est du cactus que la lumière sort. Je cligne des yeux, et effectivement le fil où se trouve le bouton sur lequel j'ai appuyé est relié au cactus : c'est vraiment bizarre et… original !

En face de moi se trouve une magnifique coiffeuse qui est entouré de deux portes. Les murs sont peints en beige comme la couette du lit. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, le mur est recouvert d'une gigantesque bibliothèque mais peu de livres s'y trouve d'où les nombreuses étagères vides. Je continue mon observation, je regarde sur ma droite et distingue une porte coulissante.

Je penche la tête en arrière et vois de multiples cadres accrochés de part et d'autre du mur. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et ça, ça craint. D'accord, où est-ce que je suis ? C'est bien jolie tout ça mais pourquoi je suis ici ? Oh bordel, je me suis évanouie, quelle conne ! Ils m'ont chopé ! Pourquoi je suis seule ? Qu'est- ce qu'ils vont me demander ? Peut-être que je peux encore m'échapper ? Je m'apprête à me mettre debout lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Un homme apparaît, il est vêtu d'un costard cravate, homme typique. C'est un brun aux yeux marrons. Encore une fois, les cheveux courts, à la limite du rasé. Ils engagent que des gars aux cheveux courts ou quoi ? Il est de taille moyenne, un peu musclé.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Crowley Tyler. J'ai été averti que vous vous êtes réveillée. J'en suis ravi. Comment allez-vous ? »

Comment ça il a été averti ? Putain, y'a des caméras ou quoi ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils me surveillent. Et c'est quoi cette manie de me dire leurs prénoms, comme si ça m'intéresser. Je décide de ne me pas lui répondre.

« Très bien, on m'a aussi mis au courant de votre non-coopération. Donc il va falloir m'écouter, je vous prie. »

Il me regarde comme s'il attend un miracle. Je suis toujours assise au milieu du lit. Il prend une grande inspiration et me fixe :

« Bienvenue. J'ai été mis en charge de vous présenter notre propriété. Celle-ci s'étend sur plusieurs bâtiments. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans l'immeuble principal qui est composé de vingt étages et de cinq sous-sols.

Vous serez bientôt autorisé à circuler dans l'immeuble.. Pour votre information, au rez de chaussé se trouve l'accueil ainsi que de nombreux bureaux principalement administratifs. Les étages deux et trois sont réservés aux employés.

Le quatrième étage est divisé en deux parties, on le surnomme «Bien-être », il dispose d'une salle de sport toute équipée et d'un spa. A cet étage, il y a tout pour vous maintenir en forme et pour vous détendre. Voici une brochure qui présente les nombreux soins et activités que vous pouvez y trouver. Les étages cinq et six sont destinés aux recherches.

L'étage sept est apprécié pour ses diverses boutiques. A l'étage huit, sont regroupés principalement les restaurants. L'étage neuf, vous pourrez y découvrir les différentes piscines, eau froide ou eau chaude mais aussi des jacuzzis.

L'étage dix jusqu'à l'étage vingt sont occupés par des appartements. Au premier sous-sol, les parkings. Au deuxième sous-sol, vous découvrirai un bowling, trois salles de cinéma et d'autres salles d'activités.

Les sous-sols trois et quatre sont destinés à nos salles d'entrainements qui vont surprendrons sûrement. Au quatrième sous-sol, l'infirmerie et ses quartiers. Le cinquième sous-sol, où vous vous trouvez, est composé de différentes chambres et de mini appartements.

Si vous avez des questions, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur la touche 0 de votre téléphone fixe qui se trouve sur la table basse de votre salon. La porte de gauche vous mènera à votre salle de bain. Derrière la porte coulissante vous trouverez votre dressing.

La porte de droite vous mènera dans le salon qui est relié à une cuisine américaine. Le réfrigérateur est rempli, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Encore une fois, pour votre information vous pouvez seulement appelez par la touche 0, pour le moment tout autre numéro ne fonctionne pas. Des questions ? »

J'hallucine. La bouche ouverte, je le regarde encore sous le choc. Il croit quoi là ? Que je suis en vacances en club Med. Il n'est pas sérieux, ce n'est pas possible. Je pars dans un rire nerveux avant de m'arrêter net et de redevenir sérieuse.

« Sérieusement ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » m'exclame-je en me levant précipitamment « On est où, là ? Vous me prenez pour une touriste ou quoi ? Je ne me suis pas en vacance dans un hôtel ou n'importe quel endroit, quel qui soit ! C'est tout simplement impossible de me prendre pour une conne à ce point. Et puis pourquoi il envoie quelqu'un à leur place, ils ont peur que je les tue ? Non parce dans l'état dans lequel je suis, c'est vous que je vais tuer ! Vous n'êtes pas possible, non seulement vous m'énervez mais vous m'avez enlevé ! » lui crie-je à la tronche.

Au cours de ma tirade, je me rapproche de lui. Au rythme de mes paroles, je le tape du bout de mon doigt sur son torse, en hurlant :

« Arrêtez. Vos. Putains. De .Conneries ! Et faites-moi sortir immédiatement ! Vous me parlez comme si j'étais une putain de cliente. Vous faites comme si vous ne m'avez pas ENLEVÉ ! Parce que c'est ce que vous avez fait, connard ! Je veux sortir, maintenant ! »

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait ! » dit-il doucement, et ça m'énerve encore plus.

« Dis- moi que t'es pas sérieux ? Putain de merde, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Mademoiselle, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, d'accord ? Je suis simplement là pour faire passer un message, je l'ai fait passer et maintenant je vais m'en aller ! » commence-t-il à s'énerver.

« Tutututut, tu ne vas nulle part, petit gars » ricane-je en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il fait demi-tour. « Tout d'abord, j'ai mes raisons d'être en colère, tu n'en as pas. Alors, j'ai décidé qu'on allait sortir tous les deux de cette charmante pièce » dicte-je en le poussant vers la porte de la chambre.

Il se dégage de ma poigne et me regarde en souriant comme un idiot.

« Qu'est-ce t'as, tête de con ? » suspecte-je

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de force » menace-t-il en pointant une arme assez bizarre sur moi. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'arme auparavant mais je ne me rappelle plus où. Elle a pas l'air très dangereuse, enfin je ne crois pas qu'il tire des balles, mais plutôt autre chose.

«D'accord, mec. Je suis contre la violence, tu ne fais visiter ? » dis-je en passant devant lui.

Je reste bouche bée. Je rentre dans la pièce et découvre un grand salon. Sur ma droite, dans l'angle se trouve une porte en métal qui a l'air blindée. En face de moi, se trouve de dos, un étonnant canapé d'angle noir avec des gros coussins blanc. J'avance tranquillement. Un écran plat est accroché au mur, deux enceintes en colonnes l'entourent. Une table basse ovale blanche assez rigolote. Sur le mur où se trouve la porte, il y a pleins de cadres comme dans ma chambre mais ils sont différents. On dirait dit des photos du monde entier.

Je me retourne d'un coup, Tyler est adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, il a toujours son arme dans les mains mais ne me pointe plus avec, il m'observe. Je continue ma visite.

Tout à droite de la pièce se situe la fameuse cuisine américaine, très moderne avec des hauts tabourets en cuir face à un bar. De l'autre côté de celui-ci se trouve le réfrigérateur, l'évier, et le plan de travail : une cuisine quoi. Je me retourne de nouveau et j'examine Tyler. Il n'a plus son arme dans ses mains. Il me sourit et me dit :

« Alors satisfaite, tigresse ? »

« Mouais…Grand méchant loup » balance-je de mauvaise foi puisque j'adore cet appartement.

Il part dans un fou rire, encore un peu et il se roule par terre ! C'est quoi ces malades ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça parce que sinon je vais jamais m'en sortir !

Une fois calmé, il dit :

« Il y a beaucoup plus méchant comme loup que moi, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

Un silence s'installe. Je ne trouve pas sa remarque drôle, du tout. Je commence à m'ennuyer. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Je remarque que j'ai mal partout et que mes jambes sont couvertes de bandages de même que mes mains. Je constate aussi comment je suis habillée : petit débardeur et un short de pyjama. Je veux mourir.

« Bon, il est temps pour moi de me retirer, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Demain matin, un homme viendra se présenter à vous. A bientôt, tigresse ! » Lance-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne vois pas du tout la blague mais après tout qui suis-je pour juger ce qui est drôle ou non ?

« Héééé ! » dis-je en l'attrapant de nouveau par le bras alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte blindée. « Je viens avec vous, beau gosse »

« Vous rêvez » dit-il en me repoussant. Je m'agrippe encore plus à son bras.

« Je veux sortir » pleurniche-je

« Vous êtes complètement malade, lâchez moi, soyez gentille »

« S'il te plait, tu ne veux pas sauver une jeune fille en détresse » supplie-je avec une moue. « Allez, je sais que tu fais partie des faux-méchants »

« Arrêtez ! Ça va se terminer mal. »

Bon, il ne réagit pas à mes supplications alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Je le pousse violement contre le mur et lui mets un coup bien placé.

Il pare le coup juste avant l'impact. J'essaie de lui mettre un coup de tête mais il bloque ma tête avec une de ses mains. Je retente le coup entre les jambes. Et ça marche.

Il s'écroule par terre. Je tâte ses poches et lorsque que ma main est sur ses fesses, oui je fais toutes les poches on sait jamais, je ressens une douleur dans la cuisse gauche.

Oh putain, je viens me rappeler le nom de son...arme...pistolet… Mk. 2*…avec…balles anesthésiantes.

« BOUM »

Je suis endolorie de partout. Je suis roulée en boule.

« BOUM, BOUM »

« Hé ! Tu es là ? Je suis bête, forcément tu es là, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu sortir ! » entend-je, la voix est basse comme si la personne n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Bon écoute, j'ai voulu être gentille et ne pas rentrer, parce que j'ai la clef, hein mais je voulais être polie mais si tu ne n'ouvres, je vais rentrer peut importe dans quelle tenue tu es ! Attention, je compte : UN….DEUX….. DEUX et demi… »

Je me lève d'un coup et réalise que je suis par terre. Le connard s'est cassé après m'avoir endormi ! Il m'a même laissé au sol, putain. J'ai un mal de crâne atroce. Je comprends aussi que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Mon temps de compréhension, surtout le matin, est très minime.

« ET TROIS ! »

La porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup. Je tourne la tête brusquement, je suis sûre que demain j'aurais un torticolis.

Une jeune femme s'avance vers moi juste avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Je la dévisage. Elle est plutôt petite, menue et souriante. Vraiment souriante. Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond. Elle a des cheveux assez courts avec un air décoiffé.

Elle porte un robe jaune poussin, qui pour ma part est ignoble enfin pas la robe, parce qu'elle est simple, plutôt la couleur. Quand elle arrive devant moi, elle me prends dans les bras et me fait la bise. Je suis légèrement choquée, non carrément choquée.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, ta nouvelle meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps parce que mon imbécile de frère va débarquer si je reste plus longtemps. Il a peur que tu me fasses du mal ! Franchement, ça m'a bien fait rire, holala, qu'est-ce qui peut être parano ! »

Elle parle avec un tel débit de parole que j'ai du mal à tout saisir.

« Euh... ça ne devait pas être un mec ? »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » me questionne-t-elle

« Non parce qu'à moins que vous m'avez drogué, tu es une fille ! Et en même, ce con m'a drogué, enfin endormie, mais pour ça faut de la drogue non ? J'ai vraiment pas les idées claires et putain j'ai mal à la cuisse ! Oh l'enfoiré, regarde il a même pas enlevé les balles ! Parce qu'en plus y'en a plusieurs, t'y crois ? Enfin bref pour revenir à ma question, tu ressembles vraiment à une fille, enfin je veux dire, tu as un corps de nana, un visage de nana et une robe ! C'est les filles qui portent des robes, non ? » commence-je à paniquer.

« Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, tu ne penses pas ? » s'inquiète-t-elle, elle me regarde comme si j'étais folle, après tout je l'étais sûrement.

« Non, tu sais, hier y'a Marc à moins que ce soit Matt ? Ou non, Tyler ! C'était Tyler, bah il m'a dit qu'un HOMME viendrai me voir demain matin et tu es une fille, tu comprends pourquoi ça me perturbe ? C'est comme si je te disais que j'allais te chercher une glace à la myrtille et je revenais avec une glace à la fraise, tu saisis ? Oh ma tête tourne, oh mon dieu, pourquoi es-tu toute jaune ? Y'manque plus que des rayures noires et t'es Maya l'abeille ! »

« D'accord Bella, je crois que je vais appeler mon père, tu es d'accord ? Tu vas t'asseoir tranquillement, pendant ce temps je vais passer un coup de fil. Allez, assis-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. » M'explique-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi après m'avoir poussé vers le canapé.

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, ma tête tourne. Beaucoup trop. Mon dieu, la pièce tourne, ce n'est pas normale, non pas du tout normal mais depuis quand je fais dans le normal.

Je vois pas bien ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mon cerveau est embrouillé. Je veux me lever mais je trébuche lamentablement et m'étale par terre.

« OH MON DIEU ! Elle est tombée Carlisle. Viens vite, s'il te plaît ! » crie-t-elle en courant vers moi. Je cligne des yeux, elle est assise à califourchon sur moi. Elle me parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Ma tête va exploser. Je la vois lever la main et elle met un grosse claque en criant :

« ISABELLA, JE T'ORDONNE DE REVENIR A TOI » en m'en remettant une. Elle s'apprête à m'en refoutre une quand quelqu'un entre dans un boucan pas possible dans la pièce en hurlant :

« T'es complètement malade, Alice ? se fait-elle disputée. J'aperçois trois personnes mais je suis trop dans les vapes. Je ne vois pas distinctement leurs visages. Ma vision est floue. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu la tapes ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel, je t'avais interdit de venir la voir ! Et si elle t'avait fait du mal, hein, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? T'écoute jamais ce qu'on te dit ! » ronchonne une sublime voix.

« Edward, calmes-toi ! Pour le moment, c'est d'Isabella dont il faut s'occuper » dit une seconde voix qui m'est inconnue. J'entends des sanglots et plusieurs reniflements. Je décide de fermer mes yeux et somnole un peu.

« Oh merde, je l'ai tué ! Oh Jasper, mon amour, je suis désolée… elle… j'sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je parlais, elle est tombé et voilà ! Ohhhh ! » panique une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle d'Alice. Je ne sens plus de poids sur mon ventre, j'en déduis qu'elle n'y est plus.

« Je ne suis pas morte imbécile » marmonne-je. Je sens des bras fermes autour de mon corps puis quelque chose de moelleux, le canapé ?

« Isabella, oh je suis tellement désolée ! Je te promets que je vais me rattraper. Je ferais ce que tu veux»

« Tais-toi…s'il te plaît. Putain, j'ai mal à la tête, Alice, chuuuuuuuuuut » me plaigne-je

« Bonjour Isabella, je suis Carlisle, je suis docteur. Je voudrais savoir sur une échelle de 1 à 10, combien se place votre mal de crâne ? » m'interroge-t-il en parlant tout doucement et je l'en remercie.

« 20, c'est possible ? » réplique-je sarcastiquement. J'avais la tête qui aller exploser littéralement.

« Très bien, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour c'est déjà ça. Alice, Jasper, je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plaît. Isabella a besoin de repos. »

« Maya l'abeille, sors d'ici, hop hop hop » délire-je

« Viens chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas morte, juste un peu sonnée, viens on repassera plus tard. Ton père va s'occuper d'elle. » Je perçois des pas qui s'éloignent.

«Bien. Isabella, avez-vous» commence le docteur mais je le coupe avant en me relevant d'un coup et donc en ouvrant les yeux :

« Je m'appelle Bella, d'accord, Bella ! » grogne-je. « Oh merde ! » J'avais le tournis. J'étais face à Carlisle. Blouse de docteur, blond aux yeux bleus, il a l'air plutôt serein. Je recule au fur et à mesure que je lui lance ma tirade.

« Pour tout vous dire, j'ai mal quasiment partout. »

« Écoutez, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de se rallonger. D'après ce que m'a dit Tyler, vous devez avoir trop d'anesthésiant dans votre corps, c'est pour cela que vous délirez, mais normalement ça devrait prendre fin puisque vous avez eu toute une nuit, pour vous reposez »

« Je ne veux pas ne veux pas m'allonger ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! J'ai mal à la tête, aux mains, aux jambes, aux pieds. Partout. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de » Je m'arrête d'un coup puisque j'ai percuté une surface vraiment dure. Je me retourne rapidement et découvre un corps magnifique. Je relève la tête en douceur. Bordel, un dieu vivant. Il a des yeux verts à damner et ses cheveux, oh ils sont tellement beaux, ça donne envie de plonger ses mains et de les tirer de toutes ses forces. Il m'attire beaucoup trop. Il transpire le sexe, il est horriblement tentant dans son costume.

« Quoi ? » dit-il avec un ton glacial.

Nos yeux s'accrochent et je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je prends sur moi et relève la tête et vois que la porte est entrouverte. Il me faut une diversion.

Je ne réfléchis pas trois secondes. J'approche mon visage du sien, je vois ses yeux s'écarquillés, j'attrape délicatement sa lèvre inférieure puis… la mords fortement.

Il me repousse d'un coup et hurle. Je garde mon objectif en tête et saute par-dessus le canapé en me dirigeant vers la porte. Juste avant de m'engager dans ce qui semble être un couloir, je tourne la tête et voit son visage crispé par la colère. Je pense qu'il faut que je coure vite, très vite.

Mes jambes me font terriblement souffrir. Je donne tout. Je croise deux personnes qui ouvrent les yeux en grand en me reconnaissant. Ils me barrent la route.

Je retourne vite la tête pour voir Monsieur Sexy me poursuivre. Je prends de l'élan et recommence à courir vers ma direction prévue. Juste avant de percuter les gardes, je prends appui sur le mur droit avec mon pied et saute par-dessus eux et me remets à courir.

Du coup, je me retrouve avec trois personnes à me traquer. Je perçois une porte avec le mot «SORTIE» en vert. Je tente ma chance.

Dès que j'ouvre, je décide de monter plutôt que descendre. Je me rappelle que le gars de la dernière fois m'a dit que j'étais au cinquième sous-sol. J'entends les cris des hommes qui me suivent. A mon avis, arrivée en haut, je vais avoir un sacré comité d'accueil !

Quand j'arrive enfin, au rez de chaussée, j'ouvre la porte qui se situe devant avant de la refermer brutalement. Dire que je suis étonnée est un euphémisme : tout est normal. Comme si ils n'avaient pas été prévenu de ma fuite, enfin c'est un grand mot puisque je ne suis pas encore dehors.

Je sens des vibrations derrière moi. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve enfin la porte d'entrée ou de sortie dans mon cas. J'avance avec prudence mais dès que je relâche la porte, elle s'ouvre en grand fracas et tout s'arrête.

Tout le monde regarde vers moi. Tous les employés, parce que c'est ce je devine qu'ils sont, ont stoppés leurs occupations. Des bras me ceinturent la taille. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Un applaudissement retentit dans le hall perçant le silence précédemment installé. Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise quand je me réalise comment je suis habillée. Encore en pyjama. Un homme apparaît et approche:

«Oh Bravo, Bellisima!»

Son sourire est vicieux. Les bras autour de moi se serrent encore plus si possible. L'homme qui approche fait vraiment peur. Son visage est traversé par une énorme cicatrice qui part de son oreille droite et rejoins son arcade gauche.

C'est vraiment moche à voir sans le vexer. Il me fout la chair de poule. Il est plutôt grand et sa carrure est imposante. Il est chauve et a des yeux bleus. J'entends la respiration saccadée de Monsieur Sexy, parce que c'est lui dans mon dos, je sens son cœur s'emballé comme s'il avait peur.

« Bien Edward, bon travail.» félicite-t-il le jeune homme. Il se rapproche encore de l'endroit où nous sommes. Mon cœur s'emballe à son tour. « Les autres, reprenez le travail ! » ordonne-t-il. Et la pièce qui est figée, reprends son cours rapidement comme si rien de n'était.

Il me regarde avec attention et s'exclame :

« Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Alexandre Volturi » sourit-il avec fierté. Volturi, vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Ma gorge se serre en pensant à ce que ce nom me rappelle. « Edward, si vous voulez bien amener Mademoiselle Swan dans mon bureau, vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes » déclare-t-il en partant.

Je remarque qu'Edward me tient toujours entre ses bras, enfin me broyer entre ses bras serait plus représentatif de la situation. Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille. Il me mord le lobe de l'oreille. Je retiens un couinement mais n'essaye pas de m'échapper de sa prise.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir mordu la lèvre » chuchote-t-il, « je vais de relâcher doucement et tu vas me suivre tranquillement, c'est compris, petite garce ? »

J'ai soudainement chaud mais la colère prend le dessus et je lui écrase le pied. Il ne grogne même pas..

« C'est pas avec tes quarante kilos à tout casser que tu vas me faire mal, salope » continue-t-il à chuchoter dans mon oreille.

« Connard arrogant » grogne-je

Il ne relève pas et me pousse vers ce qui semble être un ascenseur. C'est limite s'il ne me jette pas dedans. Je constate que nous ne sommes pas seuls, les deux gars du couloir sont montés avec nous. Edward pose son doigt sur un lecteur d'empreinte digital et l'ascenseur monte.

Je regarde les chiffres défilés, quand l'étage vingt s'affiche l'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Les deux gorilles me prennent chacun un bras et me bouscule vers l'extérieur.

« Posez-la, là » ordonne Edward en désignant un fauteuil.

Je devine être dans le bureau d'Alexandre. Il est somptueux. Un grand bureau domine la pièce ainsi d'un siège digne d'une personne puissante. La pièce est carrée, un mur est recouvert entièrement d'étages et les trois autres sont des baies vitrées démesurées. Edward se tient debout à deux mètres de moi et les gardes, eux sont près de l'ascenseur. Au bout de vingt minutes de silence, je commence à m'ennuyer. Je gigote dans tous les sens et ne sais pas comment m'asseoir. De plus, Edward tape nerveusement son pied par terre et ça m'agace :

« Bordel, arrête ça ! » Il relève la tête, choqué de ma prise de parole et sourit méchamment. Son pied tape encore plus fort et plus rapidement au sol. J'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux.

« Tu le fais exprès ? Je rêve, t'es tellement immature » me lamente-je.

Une idée me vient soudainement, je le regarde dans les yeux et dis avec moquerie : « Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir distrait tout à l'heure ? »

Je vois ma mâchoire se crisper. « Allez mec, c'est pas comme si je t'avais embrassé » dis-je avec une moue. «Après tout, peut-être que tu aurais voulu».

Cette fois, c'est ces poings qui se serrent. « Alors Edward, tu es vexé ? » le taquine-je. Il me lance un regard noir, ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Alexandre apparaît.

Il se dirige vers son bureau et s'assit dans sa chaise. Il invite Edward à s'asseoir mais celui-ci refuse poliment puis il congédie ses chiens de gardes. Nous ne sommes plus que trois et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

«Très bien, Isabella. Je vais être direct, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors sois attentive, où est Charlie Swan ? » me demande-t-il avec sérieux.

« Connait pas» déclare-je. Il prend une grande inspiration et me prévient :

« Attention, Isabella, je ne suis pas patient. Je repose la question: où est ton père ? »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et ma gorge se serre.

« Enfoiré » C'est sorti tout seul.

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il. La colère monte en moi comme un poison. J'y peux rien dès qu'on parle de certains sujets, je me braque. Faut que j'aille voir un psy.

«J'ai dit ENFOIRÉ! Vous savez très bien où est mon père, puisque c'est Aro Volturi qui l'a fait tuer ! Mais allez-y demandez-moi, où est ma mère tant que vous y êtes! Toi et toute ta famille de salops, je vous déteste » crache-je en me levant.

Je me retrouve par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il vient de me mettre une grosse claque. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mon mal de crâne revient. Je le vois arriver vers moi, il est dans une colère noire et ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi !

« Connard » crache-je en remettant debout. Il est de nouveau en face de moi. Je recule et me retrouve bloquée contre la vitre. Il colle son corps contre le mien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et j'ai envie de vomir, il me répugne tellement.

« Écoute moi bien, petite traînée : n'insulte plus jamais ma famille ! » menace-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. «De plus, Phil et Delphine, c'est bien comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient, ces vauriens ? » J'ai l'impression de l'on m'enfonce un couteau dans le cœur. Il me compresse entre le mur et lui. Je manque de souffle. J'essaie de me débattre mais ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Je n'arrive même plus à parler.

« Ils n'étaient pas tes parents, seulement de vulgaires personnes, des pions, un peu comme toi. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tu es un pion un peu particulier et utile, réjouis en toi ! »

Le temps que ses paroles me montent au cerveau fut long. J'avais toujours eu des doutes sur mes parents et je m'en voulais. Il ne faut pas que je le crois.

Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, Bella. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Il retira un peu de son poids de moi et je repris une respiration à peu près normale.

«Tu es la fille de Charlie et Renée Burke. Et je suis donc à la recherche de ton paternel, alors maintenant que tout est clair, peut-tu me dire où est ton père ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon père ! Je ne le connais pas ! » Il pose sa main sur ma gorge et commence à la serrer.

« Arrête tes putains de mensonges ! Je suis pressé, et j'ai été assez conciliant avec toi, Isabella, ne me force pas à te faire du mal ! Je suis énervé et tendu ! » me menace-t-il avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense quand il disait tendu.

Je sens sa main se resserrer sur ma gorge et son autre main descends le long de mes côtes. J'ai envie de vomir et je manque encore une fois d'air. Sa main s'aventure à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je m'agite de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, j'en ai des frissons de dégout.

« Oh, beauté, tu aimes ça, hein ? Je t'en donnerai plus si tu me renseignes sur ce que je veux » susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa main se pose sur intimité par-dessus mon short de pyjama. Il frictionne mon sexe, j'ai envie de crier. J'arrive de moins en moins à respirer. Sa main passe en dessous mon short et mon sous-vêtement et il me caresse. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je me sens sale.

Je commence à paniquer dû à mon manque d'air et à mon dégoût. Il s'apprête à rentrer un doigt en moi lorsque je lui crache au visage. Il se stoppe directement et balance à terre. Il bondit sur moi et me roue de coups. Je me replis sur moi-même. J'ai mal.

Je suis cassée physiquement et moralement. J'en peux plus. Jamais je ne serais normal. Je serais toujours entouré d'ordures. J'aurais toujours mal. J'essaye de me débattre mais je suis trop faible.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward intervient :

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, vous allez la tuer » dit-il la voix pleine d'inquiétude à moins que ce soit mon imagination qui la crée.

« Et alors ? » crache Alexandre avec mépris. Il arrête enfin de me frapper. Je suis en larmes.

« Vous n'obtiendrai rien d'elle si vous lui faites du mal, monsieur » réplique-il. « Laissez-moi la ramener dans sa chambre, s'il vous plaît »

Il semble réfléchir et je supplie pour qu'il accepte.

« Bien Edward mais rapporte la moi dans une semaine. » dit-t-il. Je me sentis soulever du sol en douceur. Je gémis de douleur.

« Et puis envoyer moi Tanya, j'ai besoin de me détendre » demande Alexandre à Edward.

« Bien, monsieur.»

Je suis dans les bras d'Edward. Je reste éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'on l'on arrive dans l'ascenseur puis sombre dans l'inconscient.

* * *

***D'après le jeu Metal Geat Solid 4 : Guns of the Patriots c'est un pistolet Mk. 2 silencieux qui permet de tirer des balles anesthésiantes. D'après Castorama, c'est un pistolet de colle à parquet. Vous avez devinez ce que j'ai choisis comme signification ^^**

**En espérant que le chapitre était agréable...**

**Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas.**

**Merci de n'avoir lu et merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de laisser une review. **

**A bientôt, j'espère !**

**CeriseBella.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, je suis tellement désolée pour cette attente mais je suis en période BAC ! Suis-je excusée ? **

**IMPORTANT : J'ai fais une petite erreur au chapitre précédent : J'ai appelé Charlie, Charlie Swan puis plus loin Charlie Burke. C'est bien Burke, son nom de famille. Je m'excuse pour cette faute.**

**Je voudrais remercier **_**LyraParleOr, paulipopo**_ **et **_**Mane-jei**_ **pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris.**

**Je voulais aussi rappeler que c'est une fiction rated M. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, arrêtez-vous là. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que certaines choses peuvent choquées (langages, situations...). Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme étant dans sa saga, ceux-là et l'histoire m'appartiennent. **

**© juin 2012. CeriseBella**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux, ma vision est floue. Il fait jour. Mes yeux s'adaptent à la lumière et je distingue une silhouette. J'ai mal à la tête à croire que ça devient une habitude.

« Bella ? »

« Huumm.. » grogne-je. Putain, j'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé du sixième étage d'un immeuble et merde mes côtes me font un mal de chien.

« Ça va ? » me questionne Alice, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. « Je vais appeler mon père pour lui dire que tu es réveillée » Je commence doucement à émerger et à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé la veille : Volturi. L'enfoiré, il m'a tapé et touché. Je vais me le faire ce fils de parents. Ou pas. Ah le sont-ils ou non ? Il faut que j'obtienne des infos avant de me m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Stop aux émotions.

« Il faut qu'il regarde si tout est OK » dit-elle en attrapant son portable. « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi bon dieu, quand j'ai appris qu'il t'avait fait du mal. »

Putain je suis tellement en colère. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me sens sale. J'ai besoin de me laver. Stop aux émotions, on a dit ! Je commence à me relever mais je ressens une vive douleur au niveau de mes côtes. J'ai le souffle coupé.

« Ohlala, ne bouge pas ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? » panique Alice en me repoussant délicatement dans le lit. « Carlisle arrive, il va s'occuper de toi » Elle me fixe. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça va aller, il va te soigner, tu sais» J'amène mes doigts à mes yeux et effectivement ils sont mouillés.

« Ma belle, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas » me réconforte Alice en me prenant doucement dans ses bras. Je la repousse violemment et elle tombe à terre. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'est instinctif. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Alice en tombant à laisser échapper un cri et j'entends des pas qui s'accélèrent. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur Edward, Jasper et Carlisle.

Prise de panique, je me lève précipitamment et cours lamentablement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains. Dès que je me lève, j'ai l'impression qu'on me compresse la cage thoracique mais je continue mon chemin. Edward m'interpelle et je me retourne d'un coup. Jasper et lui-même ont leurs armes braqués sur moi.

«Isabella ? Il serait préférable que vous rallongiez, s'il vous plaît » essaie de me raisonner le docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars ? Baissez vos armes, vous allez lui faire peur ! » s'interpose Alice.

Je ricane légèrement. Moi avoir peur d'une arme, on aura tout vu. Je profite de cette diversion pour continuer mon chemin et m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

« Putain Alice, sérieusement ? » braille Edward.

« Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Edward ? Elle est effrayée, d'accord ? Laissez là ! » siffle méchamment Alice en réponse.

« Effrayée ? Vraiment ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Putain, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de faire confiance à tout le monde et pour une fois et m'écouter quand je te dis qu'elle est dangereuse ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait dans..»

« Bien, ça suffit. Dehors. Tout le monde sors de cette appartement » ordonne Carlisle en lui coupant la parole.

« Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul avec elle, Carlisle, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable » dit Jasper.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Jasper ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement la laisser tranquille ? Vous l'avez enlevé, merde ! Alec, d'après les blessures de Bella, l'a frappé : et maintenant vous voulez qu'elle vous obéisse ? Les gars, sérieusement ? » débite Alice, qui je le devine, est très en colère.

Pendant ce temps, je suis assise au pied de la porte. J'ai envie de vomir et de dormir. Je déteste ma putain de vie.

« Arrête tes conneries, Alice ! Cette chienne ne mérite rien du tout. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ni d'où elle vient. » réplique Edward.

Ces paroles me choquent. Il ne me connaît pas. Il me juge. C'est un enfoiré. Je vais le tuer.

« Coo.. non maisje.. ! Comment tu peux, comment oses-tu la » Je ne laisse pas finir Alice et ouvre la porte d'un coup. Je croise directement ces yeux. Ses yeux d'enfoiré. Ses magnifiques yeux d'enfoiré.Il m'agace de plus en plus. Je hais les gens qui me jugent et il va vite le comprendre.

« Ah bah voilà. Elle est sortie. C'est qui le meilleur ? » Il ose sourire.

Je m'approche doucement de lui.

Je le gifle et lui saute dessus.

Je le mords.

Je le griffe.

Je le tape.

On se retrouve à terre. Il ne me rend pas mes coups mais essaie de les arrêter. Je ne sens plus mon corps.

« Calme-toi ! Putain, arrête ça maintenant ! » m'ordonne-t-il. « Les gars, aidez moi, bordel »

« Nope, tu te démerdes. Tu l'as cherché. » soupire Jasper.

Je suis épuisée et j'ai mal partout. Il réussit à bloquer mes poignets mais seulement parce que je suis fatiguée, hein, quand je suis dans mon état normal, je suis plus forte que lui.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'en peux plus d'être aussi affaiblie. Ça fait combien de fois que je m'évanouis depuis que je suis arrivée ici ? Je hais cet endroit. Résignée, j'arrête de lui taper dessus et le repousse. Je me relève et me dirige vers la salle de bains.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'interroge Alice. Je me retourne et me rends compte que tout le monde me fixe. Edward est toujours par terre et a la bouche ouverte.

« Je vais prendre une douche » dis-je le plus naturellement possible en claquant la porte.

Je retire tous mes habits et me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Une fois bien détendue et lavée, je m'enroule dans une serviette toute douce. En réalisant que je n'ai aucun habit à ma disposition dans la salle de bains, je me sens stupide. Vraiment stupide. Un petit coup est donné à la porte et la voix d'Alice se fait entendre :

« Bella ? Entrouvre la porte, je te passe des fringues »

Je la vénère. C'est tout simplement une déesse. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et passe ma main. En attrapant les vêtements, je la remercie. J'examine la tenue qu'elle m'a passé. Des sous-vêtements bordeaux en dentelles, un jeans foncé et un débardeur blanc.

Après avoir enfilé le tout, je sors de la pièce. Ils sont toujours tous là sauf qu'ils sont assis à différents endroits dans la pièce.

« Ça va mieux Bella ? » me demande Alice. Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ai vraiment faim et j'ai vraiment mal partout. Il me faut un cachet. Ils me suivent tous comme des petits chiens et c'est vraiment flippant.

« Vous allez vraiment faire ça ? » dis-je en retournant. « Me suivre, vraiment ? Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je parte ? Je vois pas comment je pourrais m'enfuir de ce putain d'immeuble alors que vous êtes quasi tous armés et moi non : déduction, j'ai aucune chance. Et puis arrêtez de me regarder comme si je fessais quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je vais seulement me faire un sandwich, woowww ! Ou alors quoi ? Vous avez peur que je m'évanouisse ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire bordel de merde ! On ne se connaît pas et on n'est pas prêt de le faire puisque je ne veux pas vous connaître ! ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER ! »

Oui, je suis folle.

« C'est pas vrai ! » continue-je. « Vous pouvez pas juste partir ? Y'a pas déjà des caméras pour me surveiller ? Et pourquoi je suis vivante ? Il veut pas me flinguer l'autre là ? Non, faut toujours que je fasse les choses toute seule, jusqu'au bout, putain ! Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je devrais tout faire moi-même. »

J'ouvre brutalement un tiroir et y découvre des couverts mais les couteaux sont en plastique. Je ris nerveusement. J'ouvre une porte de placard et y attrape un saladier en verre et le balance au sol où il explore en plusieurs morceaux.

« Bella, arrête ça. » me supplie Alice.

Mais je continue à explorer au sol tout ce qui tombe sous la main : verres, casseroles, assiettes.. Je me dirige ensuite vers le frigo et je reprends mon délire mais cette fois, je vise les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je commence par Edward, et paf une tomate dans sa pauvre tronche de con ! Un pomme dans le torse de Jasper et la salade dans la tête de Carlisle. Je m'ose pas m'en prendre à Alice, pour l'instant elle ne m'a rien fait. Personne ne réagit, ils ont l'air choqués.

Je lance d'affilé deux tomates sur Edward et il réagit enfin :

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de toi, putain ! Arrête de faire ta gamine capricieuse, bordel de merde ! » Il tremble de colère.

Prise de folie, je lui envoie une brique de lait qui s'éclate sur ton torse. Il s'approche rapidement de moi et me bloque contre le plan de travail. Je me débats et lui écrase les pieds.

« Je vais la tuer, putain, je vais me la faire ! » hurle-t-il.

Je lui mets un énorme coup de tête lorsqu'il réussit à me bloquer de tous mouvements. Il hurle et me jette par terre sur les débris de ma folie précédente. Je sens des morceaux de verres pénétrés dans la chair de mes bras et je grimace.

« Salope » Il saigne du nez. Alice hurle. Je vois flou et j'ai mal. Je me sens soulevé. Je me débats mais rien y fait. Je suis trop faible depuis que je suis ici. Jasper me dépose sans délicatesse sur le canapé. J'entends Alice qui essaie de raisonner son frère et surtout de le convaincre de ne pas me tuer.

Edward sort de l'appartement en trompe et en colère. Si je tiens à ma vie, je n'ai pas intérêt de le croiser pendant un certain temps. Carlisle me demande s'il peut m'examiner et j'accepte. Après tout qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je perçois la conservation de Jasper et d'Alice. Ils se disputent. Alice s'excuse auprès de moi et sort de la pièce à son tour.

Cela a pris une heure entière pour que le médecin m'enlève tous les morceaux de verres et qu'il me fasse mes bandages. Je ressemble à une momie Il me passe des médicaments contre la douleur et me conseille (m'ordonne) d'aller me reposer. Ce que je fais.

Les cinq jours qui suivent, je les passe au lit. Les médicaments que m'a prescrit Carlisle m'assomment littéralement. Tous les jours, le docteur passe vérifier mon état. Mes plaies au bras commence à cicatriser, mes bleues virent au jaune et mes côtes vont de mieux en mieux. Elles ne sont pas cassées, c'est déjà ça.

Trois fois, Alice est venue me voir. La première pour excuser l'attitude de son frère. La deuxième pour me parler mode. La troisième, d'informatique : parce qu'elle est informaticienne, enfin c'est son métier officiel, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Jasper l'accompagne à chacune de ses visites, ce qu'Alice trouve totalement stupide puisque d'après elle je ne suis pas dangereuse et j'ai juste besoin de confiance. Ce sont ces propres mots et d'ailleurs, ils m'ont fait rire.

Au bout du sixième jour, j'en peux plus de dormir. Je pense que j'ai assez dormi pour tout le restant de ma vie. Je me lève donc et décide de m'habiller.

Après avoir enfiler un short en jeans et une marinière rouge, je décide de rester pieds nus. Je me sors de la chambre et entre dans le salon. Il fait noir. Je cherche le bouton pour allumer la lumière et évidemment me prends le coin d'un meuble : bordel je vais encore avoir des bleus.

Lorsque enfin je le trouve, je pousse un cri en voyant quelqu'un dans mon canapé, parce que oui c'est MON canapé maintenant ! Un gloussement retentit dans la pièce. Je décide de l'ignorer et vais me préparer un repas. Tout a été remplacé mais tout est en plastique maintenant.

Je sors tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer une salade aux noix et au chèvre. Une fois terminée, je m'assois sur une chaise du bar. Il m'observe et c'est perturbant.

« Quoi ? » Mon ton est désagréable mais en même il m'a jeté sur des débris de verres alors j'ai le droit non ? Bon d'accord, je l'ai cherché mais bon c'est pas une raison !

« Je viens juste te prévenir que Alec veut te voir demain en début d'après-midi»

Oh non.. La nausée me vient rien que de penser à ma première rencontre avec lui.

Edward se lève et va vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et se retourne :

« Alice veut te voir. Elle m'a demandé de te mener jusqu'à son appartement. Je ne suis pas d'accord mais de toute façon si ce n'est pas moi qui t'y mène, elle le fera toute seule »

Je souris puis continue à manger. Je sais que je vais l'énerver mais c'est exactement ce que je cherche à faire. J'ai toujours en tête de sortir d'ici. Encore plus depuis qu'il m'a appris que j'allais aller voir Volturi. Il faut vraiment que je trouve des armes, au moins une. Ils doivent bien avoir une réserve quelque part. Je pourrais me contenter d'un couteau mais tout ceux qui sont ici sont en plastique. Faut que je trouve un moyen. Il est hors de question de je retourne voir ce connard de Volturi, plus jamais. Il faut que je trouve un accès à un ordinateur aussi. Putain, j'ai horreur d'être coincée ici. Oh il faut aussi que je joigne Rosalie.

Ok, une chose à la fois. Quelle est ma priorité ? Sortir d'ici.

Ok, soyons réaliste : mes chances sont minimes.

Ok, alors il faut que j'arrive à tout prix à prendre contact avec Rosalie.

« Tu le fais exprès ? » dit Edward en coupant le cour de mes pensées

Je lève la tête de mon assiette et croise son regard.

« Avoue-le ! » insiste-il,

« Euh... »

« Bordel, suis-moi maintenant ! »

Je suis complètement perdue là. Ah oui Alice, j'avais oublié. Oh ça peut-être un moyen de trouver quelque chose pour me défendre. Je me lève doucement en prenant tout mon temps et dit :

« Oh ça va, j'arrive. »

Je sens son regard me transpercer. Si je continue comme ça, il va vraiment me tuer.

Je mets tranquillement mon assiette à la poubelle. Je commence à m'engager dans sa direction lorsque je me rends compte que je suis pieds nus.

« Ah merde, faut que je mette des chaussures. »

Alors que je marche vers la chambre, je me sens soulevée d'un coup et je me retrouve la tête à l'envers. Edward, impatient apparemment, m'a mis comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

« Pas le temps. » dit-il en marchant en dehors de l'appartement.

Je me débats mais il resserre sa prise sur mes cuisses.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne me reposes pas tout de suite par terre, j'hurle. »

Une fois la porte fermée, il avance dans le couloir.

« Je te préviens, si tu hurles, je te bâillonne. »

« Je te préviens, ma putain de patience à des limites, pose-moi maintenant ! »

« Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je t'assomme. »

« Edwaaaaard ! T'as fini de jouer à présent ? Tu es vraiment un gamin, non un enfoiré de gamin et.. tu es aussi un imbécile ! »

« Je suis sérieux. Et si tu continue de m'insulter, tu vas vite le comprendre ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » dis-je en lui mordant fortement la fesse.

Il hurle, relâche sa prise et je tombe comme un merde, c'est le cas de le dire, par terre. Je ne réfléchis pas trois secondes de plus et me mets à courir.

Et bien sûr, et faut pas s'en étonner, il me suit. Je continue à courir. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène que la dernière fois. Je distingue la même porte que la dernière fois.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder à quelle distance il est. C'est bon, j'ai de l'avance. C'est qu'il est long ce couloir.

Juste au moment où je me retourne, je percute de plein fouet quelqu'un et tombe à la renverse avec cette personne.

Bien entendu, à présent c'est foutu pour moi.

Étourdie et essoufflée, je regarde autour de moi. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir que la personne dans qui je suis rentrée n'est d'autre qu'Alice que je me sens soulevée et plaquée contre le mur, une main sur la gorge.

C'est un regard noir qui me lance des éclairs que je croise.

Et devinez à qui il appartient ?

Sa prise sur ma gorge se resserre petit à petit et le souffle me manque.

Alice se relève et commence à hurler sur son frère. Je crois que c'est sa spécialité.

« Non mais t'es fou, toi ! Lâche-là maintenant ! »

Apparemment ces paroles n'ont aucun effet puisqu'il ne réagit pas. Super, merci Alice. Bon, c'est quoi le proverbe déjà ? On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même.

« Lâ...che m..o..i »

Il est vraiment en colère. Sa bouche forme un sourire tordu. Il se penche vers moi.

« Je te jure que si tu m'insultes, si tu me frappes ou que tu me mords encore une seule fois : je te tue. » Sa voix fait froid dans le dos. Des frissons se répandant partout dans mon cou.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, sa main se resserre encore un peu sur ma gorge. Le souffle me manquent vraiment. Ma tête commence à tourner à manque d'oxygène.

« Si tu fais du mal à Alice, je te torture en t'arrachant chacun de tes membres. »

Une fois sa dernière menace faite, il me relâche enfin. Je glisse le long du mur auquel j'étais plaquée et essaie de retrouver ma respiration. Je replis mes jambes et mets ma tête entre mes genoux. Mon cœur bat trop fort. J'essaie de respirer normalement mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression de faire une crise d'asthme alors que je ne suis pas asthmatique. J'ai envie de pleurer parce que je me rends compte que je ne sortirai peut-être jamais d'ici. Je vais crever ici. Et si c'est pas un Volturi qui me tue, ce sera Edward qui m'achèvera.

Je suis seule. Tellement seule. Je n'ai personne. Aucun allié. Il faut que je me débrouille seule comme toujours. J'ai toujours tout fait toute seule. Même quand mes parents, qui apparemment ne l'étaient pas, étaient encore là, je fessais toutes sortes de choses mais seule. D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je contacte Rosalie. Il me faut des informations sur Charlie et Renée Burke mais aussi sur Phil et Delphine. Il faut que je sache la vérité.

Je me renseignerai aussi sur Alexandre Volturi. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de celui-là. Je sais qu'Aro est à la tête de cette famille. Et que celle-ci trempe un peu dans tout ce qui est illégal, en passant par le trafic de drogues, à la prostitution et ils sont même dans le trafic d'organes. De vrais porcs et les pires saloperies de cette planète. Malheureusement, cette famille est assez intelligente et ils ne se sont jamais fait prendre. Mais ils ont perdu un membre de leur famille : Alec Volturi. J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire par Rosalie. Il a été retrouvé mort dans une chambre d'hôtel. Son buste et le bas de son corps étaient détachés. La police a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de vengeance et ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le coupable. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Durant ma réflexion, mon cœur reprends un rythme à peu près normal ainsi que ma respiration. Je relève la tête et voit Edward assis contre le mur opposé. Il est perdu dans ses pensées mais tremble toujours de colère. On dirait qu'il essaie de se calmer. Je me demande où est passé Alice.

Je ne comprends pas cette haine qu'Edward à mon égard. Je veux dire, d'accord je n'ai pas tout fait pour qu'il m'aime bien mais lorsque je l'observe, je peux dire que cette haine vient de beaucoup plus loin. Elle est profondément encrée en lui.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulent, Alice arrive en courant avec..un gars qui me dit quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtent nets lorsqu'ils arrivent à notre niveau et nous dévisagent en cherchant une réponse à une question qu'ils n'ont pas posés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande Alice méfiante.

Je décide de me mettre debout. Je suis prise d'un vertige évidemment mais deux bras me retiennent avant que je m'écrase au sol. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir l'homme dont je ne me souviens pas le nom ni l'endroit où je l'ai rencontré. Je le remercie brièvement en le regardant bizarrement.

« Hé, je rêve ou tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » Je grimace à sa question. « Emmett Cullen, le rigolo » ajoute t-il en souriant et en me serrant la main.

« Oh ! Toi. » Je remets les éléments en ordre dans ma tête et me souviens de ses paroles quand j'étais au lycée et qu'ils m'attendaient tous dehors.

« Ouais, moi ! » Je m'éloigne brusquement de lui. C'est quand même un tout petit peu de sa faute si je suis ici, non ?

«Emmett laisse-là tranquille ! Viens Bella, on va OH MON DIEU ! » Je sursaute légèrement à son cri. Elle est agaçante lorsqu'elle hausse la voix. « Est-que tu as vu ce que tu lui as fais Edward ? » crie t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé. « Tu as vu les marques qu'elle a ? Tu es vraiment un petit con. »

Emmett s'approche de moi et grimace. « Oh vache, il y a pas été de mains mortes ! »

« Edward, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » continue Alice.

Il n'a pas bougé une seule fois. Il est resté dans la même position. « Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec toutes tes bêtises ! » Bêtises ? Qui disait encore ce mot ? Ou alors faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler vulgairement. Ça va être difficile. J'amène une de mes mains à mon coup et retient un petit cri de douleur. Putain, ça fait mal. Ah bah ça commence bien pour ma cure de anti-vulgarité.

« Alice, tu devais pas me montrer ton appartement ? »

**Je sais, il est plus court mais c'était ça ou je postais beaucoup plus tard. **

**Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, personnellement je suis pas satisfaite.. Enfin bon !**

**Pour la prochaine publication va falloir attende que la période de BAC se termine : demain BAC de sciences puis la semaine prochaine, mon oral de français. Je vais essayer de m'avancer sur mon écriture pendant les vacances.**

**Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe si il y en a. (sûrement)**

**Merci de n'avoir lu et merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de laisser une review. **

**Bisous.**

**CeriseBella.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, ne me détestez pas, *_supplie à genoux_* ! Je suis tellement désolée pour cet affreux retard, j'espère que vous appréciriez quand même ce chapitre..**

**Je voudrais remercier **_**siham84, 4U, paulipopo, niny C, Valma71 et misslapy **_**pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris.**

**Réponse aux reviews non inscrites :**

***Niny C : Hey. Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot:) J'espère que tes épreuves se sont biens passées. A bientôt !**

***Valma71 : Hey, j'espère que cette suite te plaira;) Merci d'être passer par là et pour tes encouragements au niveau du BAC, ça s'est relativement bien passé ! A bientôt:)**

**Je voulais aussi rappeler que c'est une fiction rated M. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, arrêtez-vous là. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que certaines choses peuvent choquées (langages, situations...). Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme étant dans sa saga, ceux-là et l'histoire m'appartiennent. **

**Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**© 2012. CeriseBella**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Après le « drame », enfin c'est comme ça que l'appelle Alice, je me retrouve dans l'appartement de celle-ci qui ce trouve au quatorzième étage. Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un immense appartement,. Une cuisine américaine ouverte sur un grand salon équipé d'un écran plat dernier cri et d'un gigantesque canapé en cuir blanc. Comme le bureau d'Alexandre, la quasi totalité des murs sont des baies vitrées. Opposé au salon, plusieurs portes sont visibles. Le beige et le bleu marine sont les plus présentes.

« Alors tu aimes ? Remarque ça doit te changer, puisque tu n'as pas de fenêtres dans le tien » me questionne Alice.

« Ouais, c'est sympa. Plein de lumière, de joie, enfin ça te ressemble quoi »

« Viens, je montre le reste » dit-elle en prenant par la main. « Alors, notre chambre »

Un grand lit domine la pièce, un mur rempli de photographie mise en vrac se trouve derrière le lit. Je m'approche et observe : Alice et Jasper sur une plage, Alice dans de multiples tenues, Alice et Edward dans une piscine, Emmet et Edward entourés de blondes en maillot, Edward assis en tailleur, une femme aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux bleus est présente sur de nombreuses photos, un joli couple apparaît régulièrement, un enfant est aussi là..

« C'est beau hein ? C'est mon mur préféré, j'en rajoute souvent ! Je m'assois souvent sur mon lit et le regarde en me remémorant des souvenirs. Tu sais, avant tout ça, on était vraiment heureux.. »

« Avant quoi, Alice ? »

Sa tête se tourne rapidement vers moi, son regard est choqué et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand.

« Av..avant.. Maathéoo.. » bégaie t-elle. Elle commence à trembler et des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Oh merde.. Oh putain ma cure anti-vulgarité. Je ne sais pas gérer les larmes. Je ne sais pas faire ça.

« Alice ? »

Et là, elle se jette dans mes bras. OK, no panic. C'est juste un contact humain, Bella. Respire, caresse lui le dos et surtout tais-toi.

« I..il me maaanque telle..ment » pleure t-elle. « Je.. écoute.. je suis.. » Elle prends une grande inspiration et continue. « Je suis désolée. Tout est tellement injuste. Écoute, si je suis gentille avec toi depuis le début, c'est pour une raison. Je ne suis pas censée te le dire mais ça me tue. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. »

Je sens le plan foireux à dix kilomètres. Ça va vraiment pas me plaire, je le sens.

« Mathéo est mon fils. Il a maintenant 3 ans. On ne l'a enlevé le jour de le 24 mai 2010. Ça fait presque deux que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tous les jours, je reçois une photo de lui pour me prouver qu'il est en vie. Alexandre, sous l'ordre de sa famille, me l'a pris. Pour le récupérer, je devais te retrouver. Bella, je suis assez douée en informatique, en réalité, je suis vraiment douée. Enfin bon, tu dois l'être aussi puisque j'ai mis deux à te trouver ta trace. »

« Attends c'est toi qui m'a trouvé ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ton fils ? »

« Bella, il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores et moi de même. C'est pas seulement une histoire de drogue et je ne sais quoi, il y a autre chose derrière. »

« Qui sait alors ? »

« Ah ça c'est un grand jeu, qui sait quoi, qui ne sait pas. »

« Pourquoi Alexandre ne t'a pas rendu ton fils ? »

« Il doit me le rendre dans deux jours normalement, il a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant. J'ai peur de l'état dans lequel je vais le trouver. »

« Alice, comment tu t'es retrouvé à faire affaire avec les Volturi ? »

« C'est..compliqué. Ce n'est pas moi directement qui a été en contact avec eux. »

« Écoute, je comprends pas. Il faut que tu me dises tout pas seulement des morceaux de l'histoire. Je peux t'aider, je peux vous aider. Il faut que vous sortiez de là, c'est vraiment pas bon. Tu comptes faire quoi une fois que tu auras récupéré Mathéo ? Ils vont pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

« Arrête, tu ne peux faire du tout. Tu veux juste sauver ta peau. »

« Mais.. »

« Chut. Dans deux jours, on me rends mon fils. A partir de là, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux essayer de t'enfuir, te rebeller, tout ce que tu veux. J'ai rien contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce tu as fais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ton père qu'il cherche. »

« Je..Je ne le connais pas. Alexandre veut que je lui dise où se trouve Charlie Burke. J'ai jamais vu cet homme. Mes parents s'appelaient Phil et Delphine. Je.. Ils sont morts. »

« Je sais. »

« Ils se sont faits tués pour me sauver.. »

**Flashback**

**« **Bella, écoute-moi attentivement. Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit ? Tu montes dans ce train. Tu ne parles à personne. Tu descends à l'avant dernier arrêt, une jeune fille t'y attendra. Elle viendra te voir et te dira « BBC », tu as compris mon ange ? Tu la suis seulement si elle te dit ça, d'accord ? »

Ma mère avait un tel sang froid en me disant ses paroles mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'en vérité elle avait peur. Moi aussi, j'avais peur. La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement. On était dimanche. Je m'étais levée tard comme mes parents. On s'était fait un brunch en parlant de la semaine passée.

Ensuite, chacun était parti à ses occupations. Mon père dans son bureau alors que ma mère et moi discutions de ce que nous allions préparer le soir puisque des amis venaient dîner. Mais avant l'arrivée des Black, un homme sonna à la porte. Dès que ma mère l'a aperçu, elle a paniqué alors Phil l'a saisi par les épaules et lui a de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

A partir de ce moment-là, Delphine m'a attrapé la bras et nous sommes monté dans ma chambre. Elle a commencé à faire un sac en y mettant des affaires à moi au hasard.

« Chérie, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais te défendre, tu vas t'en sortir. »

Mes parents m'avaient toujours dit qu'un jour, je devrais fuir en prenant ce fameux train. J'avais toujours appréhender ce jour et il était là. Depuis que je suis petite, Phil m'apprenait beaucoup de choses. C'était un peu comme si j'étais à l'armée. Tous les mardis et jeudis soirs, on s'entraînait dans le sous-sol.

« Allez, faut que t'y ailles maintenant ! Je t'aime Bella, très fort. »

Elle me poussa vers les escaliers. Une fois en bas, Phil me serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller. Je t'aime chérie »

Nous étions devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Mon sac sur mon épaule, je les regardais alors que je pleurais. Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance que je le revois un jour.

« Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi ? » suppliai-je

« Chérie, on en a déjà parlé. On doit les retenir. Allez dépêche-toi, ils ne vont pas tarder. »

Mes parents me serrèrent un dernier fois dans leurs bras et me poussèrent vers le sous-sol en refermant la porte. Une fois seule, je mis fin à toutes mes émotions et couru vers la porte qui menait à la surface. Je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher. J'entendis des cris et des coups de feu provenant d'au-dessus. Je pensais à toutes les années de bonheur que mes parents m'avaient donné mais je leur en voulais de m'abandonner.

Un peu plus tard, j'arrivai enfin à l'arrêt prévu. Je m'assis sur un banc et attendis. J'avais peur de parler à quelqu'un et je ne savais pas qui aller voir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une jeune fille s'approcha de moi. Elle était bronzée, des cheveux blonds tenue en une haute queue de cheval et des yeux marrons. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir associé à un corset rouge à lacet et des bottes de motardes. Quand elle est arrivée assez près moi, sa tête s'est baissée et elle a murmuré à mon oreille : « BBC »

**End of Flashback**

« Alice, j'ai absolument besoin de contacter cette personne. » dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait ? »

« Un téléphone..jetable ? »

« Ok, je vais me débrouiller pour te trouver ça. Je passe tout à l'heure . »

« Merci beaucoup Alice » dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Bon, j'vais te raccompagner à ton appart' mais si tu veux bouger dans l'immeuble faut que tu te trimbales un homme donc dis-moi »

« J'irai bien faire un tour » réponds-je.

« D'accord, viens! »

Nous rentrons de nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

« Alors, tu veux aller où ? »

« J'aimerai bien faire un peu de sport mais j'ai pas pris le tenue adaptée. »

« T'inquiète pas, ils ont tout ce qu'il faut. En plus, Emmett devrait s'y trouver »

Alice appuie sur le bouton n°4 et l'ascenseur part. L'étage est incroyable, tout moderne. Des grandes baies vitrées laissent passées la lumière et permettent d'illuminer la gigantesque pièce. Pleins d'équipements sont disponibles, de toutes sortes. Des panneaux indiquent où se trouvent les vestiaires et le spa. Une jeune femme s'approche de nous. Elle est vêtu d'une robe en tube rouge. A vrai dire, sa robe est très vulgaire puisque la matière est spéciale, un peu en plastique. Bref, en tout cas, vu le regarde qu'Alice lui à lancer, elle ne l'aime pas.

« Bonjour Alice, ravi de te voir. Bonjour mademoiselle, vous devez être Isabella celle dont tout le monde parle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'espace Bien-être. » souris t-elle. Elle se force tellement à sourire que je suis sûre qu'elle en a mal.

« Bonjour Nicole. Vous avez deviner qui elle est donc je ne vous la présente pas » réponds Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous fais visiter ? »

« Non ça va aller, je vais lui monter. On se passera de vos services ! Tu me suis Bella ? »

« Tu n'as l'air de..l'apprécier ? »

« Pffff, c'est une pimbêche superficielle soumise et hypocrite qui ferait tout pour avoir un semblant de pouvoir ! » crache t-elle.

« Ah c'est de Nicole que tu parles, miss ? » s'exclame Emmett en sortant de nul part.

« Tiens, je te cherchais. Je te confie Bella, c'est toi qui en est responsable maintenant ! Bon, j'ai à faire, à plus tard . » dit Alice en se faufilant dans l'un des ascenseurs.

« Euh.. c'était quoi ça ? Tu vas jouer à la baby-sitter ? » demande-je

« Bella, écoute on nous a demandé qu'une personne soit toujours présente avec toi.. » dit Emmett

« J'hallucine.. Je..Ce n'est pas.. Ok. Y'a un punching ball ici ? »

« Oh ! Ouais bien sûr ma belle, viens j'vais te montrer »

Après avoir passer deux heures à me défouler, Emmett me raccompagne à l'appartement afin que je puisse prendre une douche.

« Tu te débrouilles bien en boxe ! » dit-il.

« Seulement bien ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux ! »

« Bien sûr crevette ! File à la douche, tu pues ! »

« Oh ! Bah je te remercie, t'es d'une classe ! » souris-je.

« Je sais. Dépêche toi, j'ai faim et toi aussi. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens te chercher, on va manger au restaurant, j'ai pas confiance en ta capacité à cuisiner.»

« Je te remercie encore une fois, t'as le chic pour me critiquer ! Et je fais le plus vite possible. »

« Pas trop vite quand même, je veux dire lave-toi quoi »

« Juste ferme-là Emmett. »

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je retire me tenue de sport que l'on m'a offerte et je rentre directement dans la douche. La boxe m'a fait évacué tout mon stress. De toute façon, dès que j'aurai réussi à joindre Rosalie, tout ira bien !

Je suis devant mon dressing et je cherche quoi mettre. J'hésite entre un jeans et robe. Finalement, j'opte pour un jeans foncé, un t-shirt blanc et un paire de bensimon blanche. Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, je découvre..

« Alice ? »

« Je sais, on devait pas se voir tout de suite mais finalement j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, tiens » dit-elle en me tendant un portable.

« Merci beaucoup, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai besoin, je.. encore merci »

« Bon je suppose que tu veux passer ton coup de fil maintenant donc je reviens te chercher pour le dîner dans trente minutes ? Ouais, j'ai squatté avec Jasper ! »

« Ça marche, merci ! »

Elle me fait un grand sourire et sort de l'appartement. Je suis si contente, je vais pouvoir contacter Rosalie ! Je compose le numéro que je connais par cœur et attends.

Une sonnerie, deux, trois, quatre et répondeur. Bordel de merde, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser un message. Merde ! Pourquoi elle ne réponds pas ? J'essaie encore une fois et je tombe de nouveau sur sa messagerie. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ! Encore une fois, une sonnerie, deux, trois et..

« Allo ? »

« Rosalie ? » demande-je.

« Où as tu ça ? » m'interroge.. Je tourne la tête.. Edward.. En colère. Qui m'a arraché le portable des mains.

« Non, non, non, non ! Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. Avoir. Raccrocher. ! Putain, non, non, c'est mauvais, très mauvais ! Je suis tellement en colère contre toi là ! Je crois que je pourrai te tuer ! Rends-le moi ! » cris-je après lui.

Il avait ruiner ma chance d'avoir un contact avec Rosalie. J'avais envie de pleurer et de le tabasser.

« Bon dieu ! Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! » continue-je

« Eh, tu es en colère contre moi vraiment ? C'est moi qui te retrouve avec un portable que je ne sais comment tu as eu et c'est toi qui essaie de contacter je ne sais qui ! »

« Je contacte qui je veux ! »

« Non justement, tu ne contactes personne puisque tu es censée n'avoir aucun moyen de communication. Et que nous t'avons enlevé ! »

« Ah bah au moins tu le reconnais ! » Je pris une grande inspiration et repris. « Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux ni pourquoi tu m'en veux tant et je m'en fous royalement. Je veux juste ce portable même si je dois utiliser la force. J'ai besoin de ce portable, vraiment besoin. »

« Et pourquoi je te donnerai quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? »

« Peut-être parce que même si tu travailles pour les Volturi, tu.. »

« Je ne travaille pas pour les Volturi. Je travaille pour Alexandre. »

« Tu as conscience que c'est la même chose ? »

« Non, c'est différent. »

« Alexandre est un Volturi alors c'est la même chose. »

« Ta gueule ! » crie-t-il.

« Bref, même si tu travailles pour les Volt.. »

« Alexandre ! Putain, tu le fais exprès ! »

« Ouais ouais. Donc même si tu bosses pour Alexandre, il y a une raison. »

« Pourquoi y en aura t-il une ? »

« Parce qu'on ne choisit pas de travailler pour une ordure de son genre ! Il t'a menacé ou manipulé ? Je ne sais pas mais je peux t'aider à t'en sortir. »

« Arrête de t'inventer des histoires. J'ai décidé de travailler pour lui de mon plein gré. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Il y a une raison sauf que tu ne veux pas me la dire c'est tout. »

« Ne cherche pas, tu vas être déçue. »

« Donc tu admets qu'il y en a une. » termine-je alors qu'il quitte la pièce avec le portable.

« Alors Bella, chinois, italien, français, marocain ? » dit Emmett alors que nous sommes à l'étage N°8, celui des restaurants il n'y a que ça.

« Personnellement, j'ai pas envie de couscous avec ce temps. » déclare Alice.

« Moi non plus » dis-je.

« D'accord, alors chinois ? » demande Emmett.

« Non » dit Alice et Jasper en même temps.

« Je propose le français. » dis-je tout bas.

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de manger des nems » continue Alice.

« Et peut-être que moi j'en ai envie ! Et puis y'a pas que ça, tout de suite les clichés. » réplique Emmett

« Bon moi, je vais manger au français ! » dis-je en rentrant dans le restaurant choisi.

Je m'assis à une table et vois Alice me rejoigne.

« Pfff, les gars sont finalement allés à l'italien ! »

« Ok.. Tu veux quoi ? »

« Y'a quoi ? »

Je lui tends une carte. Je décide de prendre un magret de canard aux griottes et pour Alice des brochettes de gambas croustillantes*. Alors que nous commençons à discuter en attendant nos plats, je lui raconte ce qui c'est passé avec Edward.

« Bon dieu, il va me tuer ! » gémit-elle. « Non il va d'abord me torturer puis m'assassiner »

« A ce point ? » demande-je.

« Beeellaaa tu es l'ennemie pour lui ! »

« L'ennemi ? » Je fronce les sous-sourcils. « Comment ça l'ennemi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait ! »

« Bah si tu as quand même.. »

« Alice ! » surgit Edward, encore une fois de nul part, décidément il est très fort.

« Adieu mes brochettes de gambas !» se lamente-elle.

« J'ai besoin de te parler maintenant ! » ordonne Edward en fixant Alice méchamment puis il se tourne vers moi alors qu'Alice se lève . « Tu viens aussi. »

Super, je vais me retrouver dans une dispute familiale, j'adore. Si je pouvais récupérer le portable, hein tant qu'on y est. Jusqu'ici je n'ai strictement rien fait correctement.

Edward, toujours en colère, comme si ça aller lui passer, nous mène dans l'ascenseur.

***Plats tirés du menu du restaurant « Music Hall »**

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, qui je sais est court.. **

**IMPORTANT : Je pars en vacances, donc.. La prochaine publication sera dans plus de deux semaines.. Je suis désolée mais tout le monde à le droit à des vacances, non ?**

**Bisous, **

**CeriseBella**


End file.
